1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for loading cases or trays and more particularly to apparatus for loading open side cases with the case flaps held in controlled locations during the loading process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various machinery has been developed to automatically load complements of upright articles into cases or trays made of paperboard and other materials. A common method is to load the articles from the top, that is, to load them into open top cases. Exemplary machinery for loading open top cases is disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 438,214, filed Nov. 1, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,345. However, use of my open top case loader requires modification to the standard articles to be loaded, as, for example, the addition of a flange to the necks of soft drink bottles. Other open top case loaders utilize complicated and expensive mechanical and electrical mechanisms to vertically maneuver the articles into the case, as may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,289; 3,194;382; 3,599,397; and 3,864,890.
It is apparent that machinery for loading open side cases or trays has important advantages over open top case loaders, Loading an open side case eliminates vertical picking and placing motions. A related advantage is that the articles do not have to be modified to suit the particular mechanism employed to lift and/or drop them. A potential problem with open side cases is that, if the cases are closed by flaps, the flaps may have a tendency to interfere with the insertion of the articles. Thus, a need exists for open side case loading machinery that controls the location of the side flaps during the loading operation.